


The Stars That Litter Your Skin

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Other, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, a lot of star and astrology stuff, barista!yamaguchi, photographer!tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"M- me?.."</p><p>"Yeah. You're perfect for the concept I'm trying to get across,"</p><p>"...I'm really, not, though..."</p><p>In which Tsukishima doesn't take no for an answer, Yamaguchi is just a poor barista, not a model, and Tsukishima is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars That Litter Your Skin

"M- me?.." Kei looks hopefully at the boy sitting across from him, nursing a cup of hot chocolate. 

"Yeah. You're perfect for the concept I'm trying to get across," Kei had a project due for his photography class, and while he didn't care much for the class -- it was just a required class he had to take to get his major -- he still wanted to get a good grade.

Their professor had allowed them free reign on what they wanted to photograph, but made it a requirement to incorporate a way to mesh humans and nature together. Naturally, his eyes immediately fell to the cute boy in his Japanese literature class, who worked at the coffee shop nearby. He was perfect. Kei had caught him on one of his days off, in the corner of the shop on his laptop. 

"...I'm really, not, though..." Tadashi says, frowning. 

Kei refuses to take 'no' for an answer. "Come on, Yamaguchi." 

"I..." Tadashi tries to refuse again, but he looks up and sees the near desperate look on Kei's face and giggles. "I'm the only person you thought of asking, huh?"

"Yeah." Kei blushes. 

"Then... I guess if you really need me..." 

Kei smirks. "I'll pick you up at ten, then."

-

"So...What exactly are you supposed to be photographing?" Tadashi is walking around the studio Kei's professor lets the students use, poking at a few things. A light squeaks under its own weight and Tadashi jumps about a mile in the air. Most students have left campus, but a few still had night classes. They were alone in the art hall. 

"I'm just here to grab a proper camera," Kei says, signing out one of the cameras as he speaks, "Then we're going a little farther out of town. 

"Ok.." 

Hearing reluctance in Tadashi's voice, Kei tries to summon up his most comforting smile. "Don't worry, I just need a place where i can get a proper photo of the stars."

"Yeah." Tadashi says, smiling back. His voice wavers, but he looks relieved. "Ok. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention, hope you don't mind, but could I...Put stuff on your face?.. Like, stick stuff on it." 

"I...guess not? I don't really care." 

"Great." Kei shoves the camera into his bag. "Let's go, then. 

-

The field Kei takes them to isn't too far off campus, maybe only a few miles. It's dark here, the city lights far behind them, and Kei leaves his cars headlights on when he slides out of the car. Tadashi follows, but Kei stops him before he can get all the way out. 

"Stay there. I still have to get you ready." Tadashi stops, and allows Kei to get near him. "Close your eyes." 

Tadashi obeys again, and lets his eyes flutter shut. He can feel Kei rubbing a light layer of glue on his face, and shivers at the light touch. "Feels weird."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Kei finishes his work in silence, giving an approving hum as he pulls his hands away. 

"Ok, follow me." Kei grabs Tadashi's hand and pulls him to the front of the car, positioning him on the hood. 

"What, I don't get to see myself?" Tadashi asks, laughing. 

"No." Tadashi laughs again at Kei's deadpan expression and Kei takes the opportunity when his eyes are closed to snap a picture. "Later."

"Ok, Tsukki." Kei flushes. 

"Tsukki?.."  
T  
"Oh." Tadashi smiles awkwardly. "That's...kind of the nickname I gave you." 

Tadashi laughs nervously, his hand on the back of his neck, and it's so cute to Kei because honestly this kid was trying to kill him. 

"Oh." Kei says. Then, he clears his throat, all buisness. "Um, could you maybe tilt your head up to look at the stars? And...And smile." 

Tadashi nods, and does as told, naturally. Kei hums. He'd expected Tadashi's expressions to look forced, or at least at first, but they seemed... Natural. 

He only takes a moment to be amazed, however, because he wants to get this assignment done soon. He commands Tadashi as the night goes on, do this, do that; smile more, lay here, tilt your head this way. Tadashi just takes it, never complaining about how long it took to position things or ask how many pictures he was going to take of the same scene. 

He was the perfect model, and that helps Kei big time. 

After the mini photo shoot is done, Kei lays onto the ground next to Tadashi, and they sit and chat for a while. Kei gets so many more photos as they do -- candid shots of him smiling, laughing, anything -- and Kei knows he'll probably secretly keep all of them, even after the project is done. 

Eventually, the clock hits two in the morning, and the boys decide they'd better head back. Kei offers to help Tadashi was his face off, and Tadashi agrees happily. 

He doesn't know that that was part of Kei's plan not to let him see what he'd done to his face, and it's almost completely forgotten he'd helped Kei with his project. That is, until Kei enters the coffee shop, holding a folder with his pictures inside. 

"I got an A," Kei says, flushing, as he holds the folder out to Tadashi. "I figured you should see them." 

Tadashi smiles lightly, taking the folder, and opening it. He sees the professor's grading sheet on top, and sure enough, Kei got an A, and slides it out of the way to see the top photo. 

"Tsukki..." Tadashi whispers when he sees the first photo. It's of him, looking up at the stars, the car light giving off a natural looking glow to his face. It's a far-away shot, so the car was in the shot, but the next isnt, and Tadashi finally sees the small, silver stars Kei had stuck on his face that night, and the glitter dotting his cheek bones along with them. He was awestruck. "Tsukki..."

He flips to the next one, tears starting to form in his eyes, and the next, and the next, until he's at the first picture again and looking the happiest he's ever been. 

"Tsukki, these are amazing..."

"They're not, really," Kei says, poking his fingers together and looking down. 

"How'd you come up with the idea to... To do that?.." Tadashi finds it hard to articulate proper words.

"...Some people say they can see constellations in people's freckles," Kei says softly, still looking down. "And I thought there would be no better person to prove that than you. Because...Well, I don't really know why. I just thought of you." 

At his confession, Kei flushes. 

Tadashi smiles. "That's so sweet, Tsukki!" Tadashi makes his way over the counter and hugs Kei tight. "Thank you for making me feel good about my freckles."

"Y- yeah.." Kei hugs Tadashi back slowly. "Yeah. Maybe we could do something like that again?.."

Tadashi grins brightly. "I'd like that."


End file.
